supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/My Future Episodes/Ideas 2
Hey guys, I had to move some of my future episodes to another blogpost, because I am a little bit worried that I could run out of room. As always, you can edit this blog where you can also decide on the discipline techniques, other techniques and the names and ages of the people I'm creating. THE LOCATIONS SO FAR: #'UK: 6 (3 IN NORTHERN IRELAND (O'Connell Family, Burns Family & Boughan Family), 1 IN SCOTLAND (McMali Family), 1 IN WALES (McThomas Family) & 1 IN ENGLAND (Powney Family))' #'SOUTH AFRICA: 4 (2 IN KWAZULU-NATAL (Munku Family & Parkhurst Family), 2 IN GAUTENG (Armstrong Family & Truman Family))' #'USA: 4 (2 IN NEW YORK (Bronty Family & Fink Family Revisited), 1 IN SOUTH DAKOTA (Kerr Family), 1 IN WASHINGTON (Zimmerman Family))' #'NEW ZEALAND: 6 (2 IN WELLINGTON (Wilson Family & Tylers Family), 1 IN CANTERBURY (Goodman Family), 1 IN WEST COAST (Kleine Family), 1 IN WAIKATO (Keys Family), 1 IN OTAGO (Brunsworth Family))' #'AUSTRALIA: 2 (1 IN VICTORIA (Sheldon Family), 1 IN NEW SOUTH WALES (Rocksmith Family))' #'CANADA: 4 (1 IN MANITOBA (Strauss Family), 1 IN ALBERTA (Little Family), 1 IN BRITISH COLOMBIA (Grove Family) & 1 IN SASKATCHEWAN (Jamison Family))' #'IRELAND: 4 (1 IN CO. WEXFORD (Bollard Family), 1 IN DUBLIN (O'Hamish Family), 1 IN CO. GALWAY (Grimley Family), 1 IN CO. KERRY (Heathers Family))' My Fourth Fanon Season 32 Episode (2040) - Kerr Family Profile *Parents: Michael (age 35) and Deborah (age 31) *Location: Dell Rapids, SD, USA *Sueprnanny: Molly O'Bree *Children: (3 girls) #Victoria (age 16) #Lianne (age 13) #Alyssa (age 9) Synopsis In this Fanon Season 32 episode, Molly O'Bree meets a family from Dell Rapids, SD with a very spoiled princess. Michael (35) and Deborah (31) have three daughters. While Victoria (16) and Lianne (13) are sweet princesses, but Alyssa (9) is a spoiled princess. She demands sugary snacks and demands to get her own way. Techniques *Discipline Techniques: Naughty Block *Other Techniques: Snack Jar Technique Trivia My Future Transcripts #Kerr Family 2039 Halloween #Kerr Family 2039 Thanksgiving #Kerr Family 2039 Christmas My First Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Fink Family Revisited Profile *Parents: Bonnie and her husband Walter Gordon *Location: Brooklyn, NY, USA *Supernanny: Gloria Robinson *Children (4 boys & 1 girl): #Lorenzo (age 13) #Nathan (age 12) #Charlotte (age 6) ~ she is the sweetest angel and loves her father and her stepmother Bonnie and especially Nathan. #Identical twins Mickey and Mikey (age 4) Synopsis Lorenzo is now well behaved and he no longer menaces Nathan. But this time, it's 4-year-old twins Mickey and Mikey who misbehave. They have the same brain mixed with Lorenzo and Brahm and Treat Jennings. Bonnie is married to a widowed father named Walter Gordon, making her Bonnie Fink-Gordon. His former wife died after his only daughter Charlotte was born. The twins menace Charlotte and Nathan, swear . Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Chair *Other Techniques used: Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Mickey and Mikey each received nothing but coal in their stockings. *Nathan now likes The Simpsons *Lorenzo can play the violin really well and is the member of the school orchestra Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts #Bonnie Fink's Wedding #Mickey and Mikey Fink are born #Nathan and Lorenzo's 2040 Talent Show #Fink Family 2040 Halloween #Fink Family 2040 Thanksgiving #Fink Family 2040 Christmas My Second Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Keys Family Profile: *Parents: Single mother Leanne (age 35) *Location: Hamilton, Waikato, New Zealand *Supernanny: Kendra Lawson *Children (2 boys & 2 girls): #Marigold (age 14) ~ she is 100% well-behaved and she's the mother's helper #Tommy (age 11) ~ he is also 100% well-behaved #Gemma (age 5) - she is also 100% well-behaved. She was sent to hospital a year before Kendra's visit because of Donny. He whacked her on the head with a hammer, creating a large gash on her head. #Donny (age 3, he has the same brain mixed with Ice and Cloud Shiners) ~ he menaces Gemma, he bullies Tommy, he attacks Marigold for being a mother's helper, he ruins holidays Synopsis In this Fanon Season 33 episode, Kendra Lawson is off to New Zealand to help single mother Leanne (35) from Hamilton and her four children Marigold (14), Tommy (11), Gemma (5) and Donny (3). The older kids are well-behaved and what about their little brother Donny? Donny is the worst behaved out of this family. He menaces Gemma, he bullies Tommy, he attacks Marigold for being a mother's helper, he ruins holidays and all that other stuff. Will Kendra force the menacing terror to change his ways or will the hatred continue? Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Pit & Toy Confiscation (for Donny) *Other Techniques used: Black Sheets, Reward Chart, Thought Box (for Marigold, Tommy and Gemma) Trivia *In Christmas 2040, Donny received nothing but coal in his stocking. *Donny's favorite TV program is The Moe Show *Reasons why Gemma hates Donny: #Donny whacked her on the head with a hammer #Donny ruined her 5th birthday #Donny tried to destroy her doll Transcript Sample (Submission Reel) Marigold: "Gemma is the sweetest girl " My Future Transcripts #Donny attacks his sister Gemma with a hammer #Gemma Keys' 5th Birthday #Keys Family 2040 Christmas #Keys Family 2041 Anzac Day #Gemma Keys' Draw My Life My Third Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Jamison Family Profile *Parents: Single mother Shona (age 36) *Location: Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada *Supernanny: Carol McKeller *Children: Fraternal undecaplets (consisting of 8 boys and 3 girls) who are biological children and identical quadruplets (consisting of boys) who were adopted from Jamaica #Identical quadruplets Jordan, Felix, Cy and Zachary (age 14) ~ they are the worst behaved quadruplets that anybody has ever encountered. The boys have the same brain mixed with Orla Birou, Teddy, Bryce and Sherman Langbroek, Imogen Panizza, Brahm and Treat Jennings, Lois Kiejliches, Juan, Jose and Antonio Hudson, Guy, Keith, Diesel and Conrad Thomas, Hailey Cloud, Satoko Shiko, Nora Heart and Joshua Stevenson, but far worse than that. When they were 2, they were adopted from Jamaica after their biological parents #Fraternal undecaplets Kenny, Thomas, Gareth, Bradley, Mitch, Jim, David, Scott, Polly, Nikki and Kimmie (age 10) ~ they are the sweetest angels. They are Shona's biological children. Synopsis In this Fanon Season 33 episode, Carol returns to Canada to meet 36-year-old Shona Jamison from Moose Jaw SK, a single mother of adopted identical quadruplets and biological fraternal undecaplets. The biological fraternal undecaplets Kenny, Thomas, Gareth, Bradley, Mitch, Jim, David, Scott, Polly, Nikki and Kimmie (10) are all well-behaved, but the Jamaican identical quadruplets Jordan, Felix, Cy and Zachary (14) menace the undecaplets and their cousins Faye and Lisa (both 8), who are Shona's younger sister Claire's (31) daughters, refuse to eat fruit and vegetables, say rude words, ruin holidays and special occasions and do all other stuff. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Futon, Electronic Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Essay Order, Reward Chart Trivia *In Christmas 2040, the identical quadruplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings *The undecaplets have their own YouTube series called The Jamison Undecaplets Show *The identical quadruplets were expelled from 3 preschools, 11 elementary schools and 3 high schools: #Sunrise Preschool for bullying other children #Bonjour House Preschool for #Creative Corner Preschool for #Sunningdale Elementary School for #St. Michael's Elementary School for #King George Elementary School for #Westmount Elementary School for #King George Elementary School for #Lindale Elementary School for #Sacred Heart Community School for ruining the birthday of a physically disabled student and for trying to kill their teacher and some classmates and throwing furniture at other classmates, injuring them #Empire Community School for #Cornerstone Christian School for # École St. Margaret School for # St Mary School for # Central Collegiate for # Albert E. Peacock Collegiate for # Vanier Collegiate for *The identical quadruplets are currently attending Riverview Collegiate *Kenny's favorite color is dark green *Thomas' favorite color is dark blue *Gareth's favorite color is light green *Bradley's favorite color is brown *Mitch's favorite color is yellow *Jim's favorite color is orange *David's favorite color is black *Scott's favorite color is light blue *Polly's favorite color is purple *Nikki's favorite color is red *Kimmie's favorite color is pink *Kenny's favorite Disney movie is Lady and the Tramp *Thomas' favorite Disney movie is Aladdin *Gareth's favorite Disney movie is The Jungle Book *Bradley's favorite Disney movie is Pinocchio *Mitch's favorite Disney movie is One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Jim's favorite Disney movie is The Aristocats *David's favorite Disney movie is The Fox and the Hound *Scott's favorite Disney movie is The Lion King *Polly's favorite Disney movie is Beauty and the Beast *Nikki's favorite Disney movie is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Kimmie's favorite Disney movie is Sleeping Beauty *Shona still maintains a good relationship with her former husband. She still has contact with her former husband, due to a custody arrangement that has the kids alternating between their mother's house and their father's house. Rooms\Secret Places *The Jamison Undecaplets' Bedroom *The Jamison Undecaplets' Private Treehouse Transcript Sample 1 (Submission Reel) Shona: "The boys came home to us from Jamaica when they were 2 years old " Transcript Sample 2 (A Talk with Mom) Shona: "Their naughtiness started right when my quadruplets met some boys named Damien, Isaac, Jackson and Connor, who are the same age as them. Their misbehavior started one week after they were adopted and since they started playing with Damien, Isaac, Jackson and Connor." shows Carol a sheet of paper with a list showing the schools that her quadruplets had been expelled from Carol: " " Shona: "The last school which they were expelled from was Vanier Collegiate, ." Carol: " " Shona: "Two years ago, Claire's husband died of when he was just years old " Transcript Sample 3 (A Visit to Aunt Claire's House) and Carol force the quadruplets to take out their homeworks and pencils and Carol force the quadruplets to do homework My Future Transcripts *The Jamison Undecaplets are born *The Jamison Undecaplets' 2034 Preschool Graduation Party *The Jamison Undecaplets' 2035 Kindergarten Graduation Party *Jamison Family 2039 Funeral for Shona's Sister Claire's Husband *The Jamison Quadruplets throw a tantrum because they have to go to the optometrist *The Jamison Quadruplets get kicked out of Sacred Heart Community School *Jamison Family 2040 Funeral for Shona's Grandmother *The Jamison Quadruplets get sent to Teen Camp *Jamison Family 2040 Canada Day *The Jamison Undecaplets' 10th Birthday *Jamison Family 2040 Thanksgiving *The Jamison Quadrupets vandalize all the Powerpoint games *Jamison Family 2040 Halloween *Jamison Family 2040 Holiday Season *Jamison Family 2041 Valentine's Day *Jamison Family 2041 St. Patrick's Day *Jamison Family 2041 Easter *Jamison Family 2041 Mother's Day *Jamison Family 2041 Vacation *The Jamison Quadruplets get sent to Residential Treatment Center My First Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Truman Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile: *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish father Sean Truman (age 33) and his wife Alexa (age 33) *Location: Pretoria, Gauteng, South Africa *Supernanny: Therese Mundall *Children (2 boys & 2 girls): #Jerry (age 15) ~ he is forced by his father to be his slave #Tyson (age 13) ~ he is forced by his father to be his slave #Fiona (age 4 1/2) ~ she is well behaved and has an upcoming birthday. Alexa is worried that Sean might ruin it #Estelle (age 3) ~ she misbehaves because of her father Synopsis In this episode, Therese Mundall returns to South Africa to help the Truman Family from Pretoria. Alexa Truman (33) is worried that her selfish husband Sean (33) could ruin Fiona's (4 1/2) birthday. They also have Jerry (15), Tyson (13) and Estelle (3). Jerry and Tyson are forced by Sean to be his slaves and work 24/7. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Corner (for Estelle) *Other Techniques used: Essay Order (for Sean), Birthday Planner Trivia Transcript Sample (Therese confronts Sean) Therese: "I was absolutely appalled " My Future Transcripts My Third Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Heathers Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish mother Elizabeth Heathers (age 49) and her husband Arnie (age 46) *Location: Tralee, Co. Kerry, Ireland *Supernanny: Lolly Frederick *Children (3 girls & 1 boy): #Farrah (age 14) ~ she is failing at school because of her mother #Neville (age 12) ~ he is well-behaved. He was sent to hospital because of his mother. She tried to inject him with #Margo (age 10) ~ she misbehaves because of her mother #Coral (age 7) ~ she is worst behaved because of her mother, she gets extremely angered even at the smallest mistakes. Synopsis In this episode, Lolly Frederick returns to Ireland to help the Heathers Family from Tralee, Co. Kerry. Arnie (46) has a very selfish wife, Elizabeth (49). They have four children Farrah (14), Neville (12), Margo (10) and Coral (7). While Neville is well-behaved, Farrah, Margo and Coral behave badly because of their mother. Farrah is failing at school, Margo Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts *Elizabeth Heathers tries to inject Neville with My Fourth Fanon Season 33 Episode (2041) - Family Profile *Parents: Sarah-Jane () and Henry () *Location: *Supernanny: *Children (1 boy & 1 girl): # Casey (17) # Steven (16) Synopsis Sarah-Jane is a stay-at-home mom while Henry works 24/7 as a full-time and he has no time for his family. Steven was expelled from 1 school while Casey was expelled from ? schools. Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: Naughty Swivel & Electronic Confiscation *Other Techniques used: Jumbo Green Smoothie Trivia *Steven's favorite TV program is American Dad! Transcript Sample *Sarah-Jane: "My husband Henry works as a full-time and he never gets time for family. When Henry is at work, I to deal with Casey and Steven and as a stay-at-home mom." My Future Transcripts * Casey and Steven and get sent to Teen Camp My Fourth Future Stubborn Parent Episode - O'Hare Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish father George O'Hare (age ) and his wife (age ) *Location: Antrim, Co. Antrim, Northern Ireland, UK *Supernanny: *Children (): # # Synopsis Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample George: "IF YOU DON'T TURN DOWN " ", I WILL SMASH THAT FUCKING STEREO!" My Future Transcripts My Fifth Future Stubborn Parent Episode - Brunsworth Family (Fanon Season TBD) Profile *Parents: Stubborn\Selfish father Leonard Brunsworth (age ) and his wife (age ) *Location: Dunedin, Otago, New Zealand *Supernanny: *Children (): #Ricky (age 10) ~ he is well-behaved. He was sent to hospital because of Leonard. He # (age ) ~ he/she misbehaves because of his/her father Synopsis Techniques *Discipline Techniques used: *Other Techniques used: Trivia Transcript Sample My Future Transcripts Category:Blog posts